Porous materials can be used in a variety of applications. For example, Ion sources, such as those described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/839,064, can utilize porous materials for various components. For example, in the ion sources described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/839,064, a distal electrode can be made of a porous material.